


Thinking Out Loud

by Narryornarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Nouis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 02:13:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4901578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narryornarry/pseuds/Narryornarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"People fall in love in Mysterious ways" </p><p> </p><p>Or the one where Niall needs a date and Louis is an actor on Craigslist</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thinking Out Loud

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunshineflying](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshineflying/gifts).



> For Sunshineflying 
> 
>  
> 
> Sorry it's late! Hope you enjoy!!

"So here's to my best friend, who I'm honored to be the best man for at his wedding. I'm so proud of him. To Liam!" Niall toasted, raising his glass up high. 

"To Liam!" The rest of the room all sang in unison, clinking their glasses together.

Niall sat back down and sipped some more of his champagne, 

"Man I can't believe it. Your own bachelor party.. And you always thought you wouldn't get married." Niall said quietly to Liam, who was feeling jittery.

"I wonder what Harry is up to." Liam said, turning around to face Niall. 

"You've been wondering that for the past three years, Liam." Niall smirked. 

"I know I know. I just.. I really love him." Liam nodded.

"I know you do. And he really loves you. You guys are perfect together." Niall smiled, patting Liam's back. 

"Thanks." Liam blushed.

"Remember when we were kids and we made bets on who would get married first?" Niall asked, chuckling.

"Yeah.. I bet on you and you bet on me." Liam smiled.

"Well, I won. You owe me your limited edition Archie comics." Niall laughed.

"Not a chance!" Liam smirked.

"Hey, we shook on it, remember?" Niall said.

"Yeah.. Um I don't mean to change the subject on you, but before I forget I need to ask you something...." Liam started to say.

"What is it?" Niall asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

"We need to know how many chairs to put at your table at the wedding. Are you bringing anybody?" Liam asked.

Niall thought for a moment. He didn't have anybody to bring, but this was about the hundredth time Liam has asked him, and he felt like he needed to bring somebody.

"I... I might." Niall hesitated to say.

"Niall, you don't have to bring somebody if you don't want to." Liam reassured him.

"No, I have somebody." Niall nodded. 

"Really?" Liam asked.

"Yeah, don't worry about it." Niall told him. 

"You know you could just find somebody on Craigslist." Liam suggested.

"Craigslist? Isn't that a bit lame?" Niall said 

"I don't think it is." Liam told him. 

"I don't need a website to find a date, I have somebody." Niall shook his head.

"If you say so." Liam shrugged.

Niall didn't have a date though, and the wedding was in a week. That night he came home and called everybody in his contact lists, asking them if they'd be free to go with him, but no luck. He thought maybe to take Liam's advice and try Craigslist, he thought it would be lame, but it was his last resort, plus nobody had to know. 

He went on Craigslist and picked the first person who showed up. It was a guy named Louis Tomlinson, and he didn't live too far away. Louis was an actor, he asked for a bit more then Niall wanted to give, but if it got the job done it was worth it for Niall. He grabbed the phone and called Louis to meet up the next day. After 20 minutes of talking, they agreed on meeting up at a coffee place not too far from both of them. 

Niall didn't really know what to expect when he met Louis, and that made him a little nervous. He walked into the coffee place the next day, and instantly saw him. He looked to be around Niall's height, and was wearing jeans with a plain white t-shirt. He didn't look much different from his picture on Craigslist either. Niall sighed and walked towards him, hoping for the best. 

"Louis?" Niall asked, going up to him and sticking his hand out.

"Yeah. You must be Neil." Louis said, turning his head to face Niall and shaking his hand. 

"It's Niall." Niall scoffed, sitting down neck to him.

"Yeah I know, just wanted to push your buttons." Louis smirked.

"Haha." Niall said sarcastically. He rolled his eyes, the last thing he needed was a jokester as a date. 

"So you need a date for a wedding then, yeah?" Louis asked, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Yeah. I really do." Niall said, sighing.

"You can't go without one?" Louis asked.

Niall shook his head. He'd feel weird going without a date, especially if everyone else had one.

"Well I can help you. When's the wedding?"

"In five days."

"Not a problem. I still have my suit from my sisters wedding so I'll wear that." 

"That should be fine. Oh by the way.. We need a backstory."

Louis furrowed his eyebrows.

"A backstory?" he asked. 

"Yeah.. I mean I can't just say I met you on Craigslist.. We need a backstory of how we met." Niall told him.

"How about we met in a coffee shop?" Louis suggested 

"No, too cliche..." Niall shook his head.

"I'll think about it tonight and tomorrow we can meet up and talk about it. I'll text you my address and you can stop by around lunch time." he continued.

"Sounds good." Louis nodded. 

Niall sighed. This was gonna be work to make it look convincing. Later that night, he spent hours trying to figure out something that sounded convincing but not too cliche. 

The next day Niall woke up at half past ten to shower and order pizza for when Louis came over. At exactly noon he heard the doorbell ring, it was Louis.

"So what'd you come up with, Neil?" Louis asked as soon as Niall opened the door. 

"It's Niall." Niall rolled his eyes.

"Won't change anything." Louis shrugged.

"Anyways, I think I have the perfect backstory." Niall started to say, leading Louis to the kitchen. 

"Didn't you promise lunch?" Louis asked. 

"Yeah, but first hear my idea." Niall told him.

"What is it?" Louis asked.

"We met at the animal store, and we bonded over this little guy." Niall told him, showing him a photo of a golden retriever puppy that he found on Google. 

"A dog? Why would we bond over dogs?" Louis asked.

"I love dogs. Don't you?" Niall asked.

"Yeah.. But I don't have a dog.." Louis told him.

"Neither do I! That's the point. We were looking for a pet and we found each other instead." Niall explained to him. 

"And my idea wasn't cliché?" Louis scoffed.

"My idea is more realistic." Niall chuckled. 

"You think they'd buy it? Louis asked.

"Yeah, absolutely. My closest friends know I've been wanting to get a dog. I just haven't gotten the time or money yet." Niall said.

"My apartment doesn't allow dogs."

"Where do you live?"

"About 15 minutes from here."

"Do you work?" 

"Yeah, at a school. I teach drama. It's summer now so I'm free. Where do you work?"

"Don't really have a job. I'm going to uni to be a sound engineer, but I do sing at the local pub sometimes. Teach some guitar here or there too. " 

"We both love the arts then, I'm thinking we make a good team." Louis smirked.

"Don't worry this is only for one night, after the wedding I'll tell everyone that it didn't work out between us." Niall told him.

"So we're supposed to act like a real couple, yeah?" Louis asked.

"That's the plan." Niall said

"Then shouldn't we practice doing coupley things?" Louis suggested.

"What?" Niall said, furrowing his eyebrows

"Like shouldn't we practice kissing, dancing, all the other stuff couples do?" Louis asked.

"Why should we?" Niall asked.

"So we don't look fake. We need to act like we really like each other." Louis told him

"Nobody will care, Louis. It's a wedding." Niall told him.

"Trust me on this. Now close your eyes." Louis said.

"Why?" Niall furrowed his eyebrows.

"Just do it." Louis told him. 

Niall sighed and closed his eyes. For a few seconds nothing happened, but then he felt a his lips touching Louis's, and quickly backed away, opening his eyes.

"Louis! What was that?" Niall exclaimed. 

"A practice kiss, what did it look like?" Louis told him.

"We don't need to practice." Niall told him.

"Oh c'mon, we need to look legit. You think people won't care but trust me if we're not acting cute they'll know something is up." Louis said.

Niall sighed. He didn't want to go through with the plan, but if Louis thought it would make this all more convincing then that's what they had to do.

"Fine. Kiss me again." Niall said, stepping closer to him.

Louis connected their lips again, and this time Niall kissed back.

"Not bad, Neil." Louis said, chuckling.

"It's Niall." Niall chuckled back.

Louis kissed him again, and this time Niall felt something funny in his stomach, like butterflies. He didn't like it, so he backed away.

"Umm... You wanted to eat lunch, yeah?" Niall stuttered

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm hungry." Louis nodded.

"I ordered some pizza, that ok?" Niall asked, pointing to the pizza box.

Louis nodded, walking over to the pizza box and opening it.

Niall and Louis spent the rest of the day talking and getting to know each other. They talked about things like family, friends and their childhood. Louis didn't seem like that bad of a guy to Niall, but he wanted to keep it professional. He needed to keep it professional. They also practiced dancing, which Niall failed at, so they decided to just wing it if they had to. 

A couple of days later was the rehearsal dinner for the wedding. 

"Ok so you remember the plan, yeah?" Niall asked, walking into the restaurant the rehearsal dinner was being held at.

"Yeah. You think it'll work?" Louis asked.

"I hope so." Niall sighed. He spotted Liam across the room and motioned for Louis to follow him. 

"Liaaaaam!" Niall exclaimed, walking towards his almost married friend.

Liam turned around and smiled when he saw Niall. 

"Niall!" Liam exclaimed, walking over to him and pulling him into a side hug.

"Tomorrow's the big day, you guys ready?" Niall asked. 

"Yeah. Feels like a dream though." Liam told him.

"Well congrats to both of you." Louis blurted out, sticking his hand out to shake Liam's.

"Thanks... Um Niall, who's this?" Liam asked, shaking Louis's hand.

"This is my date. His name is Louis." Niall told him. 

"Nice to meet you, Louis. I'm Liam." Liam nodded at him.

"Told you I had a date." Niall grinned cheekily.

"I never doubted you." Liam chuckled.

"Yeah who could ever doubt those adorable puppy dog eyes." Louis smirked, putting an arm around Niall.

Niall blushed and looked down at the floor, he didn't expect Louis to complement him.

"So how long have you guys known each other?" Liam asked, chuckling at Louis's comment.

"A few weeks." Niall answered.

"At a dog store. We bonded over puppies." Louis added, smiling at Niall.

"Oh, cute story to tell the grandchildren!" Liam said.

Niall let out a chuckle, and tried not to look at Louis, who kept glancing over at him. 

"Well I'm gonna go say hi to people, see you!" Liam said, leaving Niall and Louis alone.

"He seems cool." Louis said, turning to Niall.

"Yeah, he's been like my brother ever since I can remember." Niall said. 

"Yeah well he's really lucky to have a brother like you." Louis smiled at him.

"Thanks." Niall smiled back.

"Niall!" A voice called out, Niall and Louis turned around to see who it was. It was Harry, Liam's fiancé. 

"Harry!" Niall said, walking over to him, with Louis following.

"How are you?" Harry asked, giving Niall a small hug.

"I'm fine.. You?" Niall asked. 

"Nervous. But excited."

"How come?" Louis asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Umm.. Louis, this is Harry, Liam's fiancé." Niall told him. 

"Ooooh. Sorry then. Nice to meet you." Louis said, sticking his hand out to shake Harry's. 

"It's fine, and you are?" Harry said, shaking Louis's hand. 

"I'm Niall's boyfriend." Louis said, smiling at Niall again.

"Boyfriend? Niall you got a boyfriend and didn't tell us?" Harry said. 

"It's only been a few weeks. Wanted to know if it would last before I introduced him to anyone." Niall nodded.

"Niel here was really nervous, guess this doesn't happen too often." Louis smirked, kissing Niall on the cheek.

Niall's face got all read, making Louis chuckle and pull Niall into a side hug. 

"I'm really happy for you guys. We'll talk later, yeah? More people are coming, have to say hi to them." Harry smiled at them.

"Yeah, absolutely." Niall said, smiling back at him.

Harry walked away, leaving Niall and Louis by themselves again. 

"What was that?" Niall asked Louis.

"What do you mean?" Louis furrowed his eyebrows.

"You kissed me." Niall said.

"Only on the cheek." Louis shrugged.

"I know but you don't have to do that. You barely need to talk, it's not like you're really my boyfriend." Niall told him. 

"We need to be believable, Niel." Louis said.

"It's Niall. Can you stop saying my name wrong?" Niall rolled his eyes.

"It's a cute pet name, no?" Louis chuckled.

"Not really." Niall told him.

"You know what you need?" Louis said.

"What?" Niall asked.

"A good kiss." Louis said, cupping Niall's face.

Louis leaned in and connected their lips together. They kissed a few times before Niall pulled away slightly, the butterflies in his stomach crazier then ever. 

"We can't be too coupley in public especially at a rehearsal dinner for a wedding." Niall told him. 

"Oh, right." Louis nodded. 

"Let's go sit down." Niall suggested, leading Louis to their table.

The next day was the wedding, then after that Niall didn't have to talk to Louis ever again. Niall didn't know if he wanted that though, and that scared him.

The ceremony went well. Niall kept catching Louis staring at him and smiling. Butterflies invaded Niall's stomach whenever that happened, and Niall didn't know what to make of it. 

"That was a cute wedding." Louis said, as he and Niall walked into the room where the reception was taking place. 

"Yeah, they're really cute together." Niall said.

"I've been to so many weddings, Niall, and I've maybe seen one or two couples that were as happy as they were. I might be biased though, they're really the only couple that was actually ever nice." Louis chucked.

"Really?" Niall asked.

"Yeah, who knew on the happiest day of people's lives they can also be the rudest." Louis chuckled.

"I'm sure they weren't that rude, Louis." Niall said.

"Well either way, your friends win first place in my heart." Louis smiled.

"Yeah, same here. They're the greatest." Niall said

Niall heard his name being called. He turned around to see Liam, motioning him to come over to him.

"One second." He told Louis, and walked over to Liam.

"Hey, bro!" Niall said, walking up to him.

"Hey, Neil." Liam chuckled.

"What? Why'd you call me that?" Niall furrowed his eyebrows. 

"It's a cute pet name. Did Louis give it to you? He must've." Liam chuckled some more.

"How do you know Louis calls me that?" Niall asked.

"Harry told me. You guys are adorable together." Liam smiled.

"We really aren't." Niall shook his head.

"Of course you are! You know, I see the way he looks at you, and the way you blush when he talks about you or touches you. He's a keeper, Niall." Liam told him

"Liam, I do-" Niall started to say.

"And you only just met a few weeks ago, isn't that amazing." Liam interrupted him.

"Yeah. I guess." Niall shrugged.

"Harry and I are really happy for you." Liam told him. 

"Thanks. Thanks a lot." Niall replied.

Niall looked over at Louis, who was now sitting down at one of the tables. He didn't want to like Louis, and he didn't think he did, until he thought about the way he felt when they kissed, or when they touched. Niall always got this feeling, and he didn't know what it was.

"We're really happy for you two." Niall said, looking back at Liam.

"Thanks. This is the happiest day of my life." Liam smiled.

"You dreamed of this day forever, and now here it is." Niall smiled back at him. 

"I remember when Harry and I first met, it was the last year of school and he was new.  
I can't imagine my life without him now." Liam told him. 

Niall smiled remembering the first few weeks of them dating. They've come a long way since then, and he couldn't have been prouder of them. 

"And somebody, you'll find somebody you won't be able to imagine your life without." Liam continued, pointing to Louis.

Niall quietly sighed. 

It's not that he didn't like Louis, he did, but this had to be strictly professional business. After all, the truth of how they met would come out eventually, and it would be embarrassing to say how they actually met. Niall couldn't help it though, and he couldn't help but wonder if Louis felt the same way. 

They stayed in a hotel overnight where the reception took place, and Niall had one too many to drink, making him feel a little sick. 

"I think I'm gonna puke." Niall could barely get out, as they made their way to their hotel room. 

"It would've been faster taking the elevator." Louis said, helping Niall up the stairs. 

"I hate elevators. Too small of a space for me." Niall explained, trying not to fall down on the stairs.

They eventually made it to their room and the first thing Niall noticed was there was one queen sized bed, instead of two.

"Why aren't there two beds?" Niall asked, groaning a little.

"We can just share." Louis nodded at him.

"You don't have to stay here. I didn't realize they'd give us a room with only one bed." Niall said, taking off the suit that he was wearing. 

"Niall, it's fine. I want to stay." Louis told him.

"You shouldn't have to." Niall said.

"I want to be sure you're ok." Louis told him. 

After a minute of arguing back and forth, Louis finally convinced Niall that he was staying. Fell asleep almost instantly on the bed, and Louis took the couch.

The next morning, Niall had a huge headache, and vowed to stay in bed for the rest of the day. 

"Louis you don't have to." Niall told him, his eyes half shut.

"It's almost 2 in the afternoon and you haven't eaten anything." Louis told him. 

"I'm not hungry. I'll probably puke it all out anyways." Niall told him.

"I'm going to get you food anyways, no matter how much you protest." Louis chuckled.

"Can you just let me sleep this headache away?" Niall groaned.

"Nope." Louis said, dialing the number for room service.

"I hate you." Niall told him, throwing the covers on top of him.

"I know." Louis chuckled.

After eating and a few more hours of sleep, Niall was ready to go home. In the car, Niall offered for Louis to stay the night at his place. They drove to Louis's place so Louis could get a few things and drove together to Niall's apartment. He figured he could spend one more night with Louis, and that's it. Tomorrow he would leave and Niall would never see him again, which is what he originally planned. He didn't want to bother with Louis anymore, especially with the feelings he's been having. That's why when Louis asked if he could stay a couple of days, Niall wasn't eager to say yes. 

"Why do you want to stay a couple of days longer?" Niall asked, as they were driving home.. 

"My whole apartment is being remodeled. I would've asked earlier but I forgot to." Louis told him.

"You can't stay at anyone else's?" Niall asked. 

"I tried looking for a place close by to stay, but I can't find anybody, and I want to stay around here somewhere." Louis told him.

"Fine." Niall sighed, subtly rolling his eyes. 

"If you'd rather me not stay over I won't." Louis said, with a hint of guilt in his voice.

"No no no, you can." Niall nodded.

"If you're sure." Louis shrugged.

"I'm sure." Niall nodded.

It was silent the rest of the ride to Niall's apartment.

"Where am I going to sleep?" Louis asked, following Niall into his apartment.

"The couch?" Niall shrugged.

"The couch? You don't have an extra mattress for guests?" Louis asked.

"I did until Liam and Harry needed it and I let them borrow it, still haven't gotten it back. You can always sleep on the floor." Niall told him.

"I'll take the couch." Louis smirked.

"You can always sleep in my bed." Niall suggested.

"With you?" Louis's eyes widened.

"No I mean I'll take the couch and you take my bed." Niall clarified, 

"Oh.. That's ok I can take the couch." Louis nodded.

"Oh, alright then. I'll get you some pillows and a blanket." Niall nodded.

Niall brought a few spare pillows and a blanket for Louis and told him goodnight. He was tired and didn't feel like talking Louis, or see him for that matter. He was having these feelings that he didn't want to have, and Louis being at his apartment for the next couple of days wasn't going to stop them. 

The next morning, Niall woke up and found the couch unoccupied and a bowl of eaten cereal in the sink. Louis was nowhere to be seen. 

"Louis?" Niall called out, but no answer. He chuckled to himself as he looked around the apartment for Louis. He didn't know where Louis could've gone, or whwould've left in the first place. He thought about calling him, but he didn't want to sound clingy, or sound like he was worrying about him. He wasn't worrying, but he would've liked to know if he was planning on coming back. His thinking was cut short though, when he heard the apartment door open. It was Louis.

"Louis? Where'd you go?" Niall asked, walking over to the door.

"Well good morning to you too." Louis chuckled, taking his shoes off.

"How'd you even get back in here?" Niall asked.

"I left the door unlocked." Louis shrugged.

"You what?" Niall exclaimed.

"Left the door unlocked. It's no big deal, nobody is gonna break in at 9 A.M., I should've asked you for a key last night." Louis told him. 

"And you went where?" Niall asked again, he was afraid he was sounding clingy.

"Just for a walk. It's good to take walks sometimes, it clears your mind." Louis shrugged. 

"You ok?" Niall asked.

"Yeah, yeah. I like to take walks in the mornings. You should try it." Louis told him.

"Maybe I will." Niall nodded, walking back over to the kitchen.

"So last night was good, yeah?" Louis asked, following Niall.

"Yeah, it was fun. People really thought we were dating." Niall chuckled.

"We make a believable couple. I wonder why?" Louis chuckled.

"You're just a good actor I guess." Niall shrugged.

"And you?" Louis asked.

"I don't know. I guess people were just really happy that I finally have someone." Niall shrugged.

"You know you have a really good group of friends. You're really lucky." Louis smiled.

"Yeah. I guess I do." Niall smiled back.

"How long have you known Liam for?" Louis asked.

"I've known him since I was a five, we went to preschool together. The rest was history from there." Niall told him. 

"Wish I had a friend like that." Louis said.

"He's more like my brother now." Niall nodded.

"You're lucky to have him, and he's lucky to have you." Louis smiled at him. 

"Thanks." Niall smiled. 

"I had a fun time, Niall. Thank you for making me apart of your group." Louis nodded. 

"Welcome. How much do I owe you again?" Niall asked. 

"Don't worry about." Louis shook his head. 

"You sure?" Niall furrowed his eyebrows.

"I'm sure. I had a lot of fun. I'd do it again and again for free if you asked." Louis nodded.

"I mean I have to pay you something." Niall said.

"You don't." Louis shook his head, moving closer to Niall. He leaned into him, cupping his face with his hand. He connected their lips together, making Niall jump back in surprise.

"Why'd you do that for?" Niall asked.

"I.. I don't know. Sorry." Louis shrugged.

"Well you must have a reason." Niall said. 

"I don't have one. I'm sorry." Louis shook his head.

Before Niall could say anything, Louis started making his way towards to door. 

"Where are you going?" Niall asked.

"Doesn't matter." Louis shrugged, putting on his shoes and walking out the door, leaving Niall alone in his apartment.

Niall felt a bit of guilt, he figured there was a reason Louis kissed him, and he rejected it. After what Louis did for him, he rejected him, and it's not even that he wanted to reject him. Niall enjoyed the kiss, but he was scared that he enjoyed it. He was scared to fall in love with Louis, but he was. Louis didn't come back till much later, and for the rest of the day he didn't speak a word to Niall. 

"So they finished renovating my apartment." Louis told him the next morning.

"Already?" Niall asked.

"Yeah. They got done early. So I guess I can go home now." Louis said.

"Oh. Well that's good then." Niall nodded.

Louis packed up his things and headed out, leaving Niall alone just like he did the day before. 

Niall didn't hear from Louis at all since then. A week later, Niall went to the house party Liam and Harry threw, and he went without Louis.

"Hey Liam!" Niall exclaimed, going up to Liam. 

"Neil!" Liam chuckled, pulling Niall into a side hug. 

"Ignoring that..." Niall rolled his eyes.

"Oh c'mon. It's a cute pet name." Liam chuckled. 

"It's not a pet name. Louis just called me that to annoy me." Niall explained.

"Where is Louis anyways?" Liam asked.

"He... We.. We broke up." Niall told him.

"What? Why? You guys were perfect together!" Liam said.

"We weren't perfect together, Liam. It's just complicated ok." Niall said.

"What happened?" Liam asked. 

"It's complicated." Niall said, again.

"I've got time." Liam said.

"What?" Niall furrowed his eyebrows 

Liam took Niall by the arm and led him to an empty room in the house.

"Remember when Harry and I first started dating, and I thought it would never work? I thought it was too complicated for us to even be together." Liam started to say. 

Niall nodded his head in confusion.

"Well if you forgot, it was you who kept telling me to keep trying. You were the one who told me that it would get better, and it did. Now it's my turn to repay you." Liam continued. 

"Liam, your situation is completely different then mine." Niall told him.

"How?" Liam asked.

"Cause.. We.. I.. I found him on Craigslist that's why." Niall blurted out.

"You found him on Craigslist?" Liam said.

"Yeah. I took your advice and paid some random guy money to be my date, and now I think I might like him." Niall confessed.

"Why'd you lie about how you met him?" Liam asked.

"Cause I'd look like a loser paying somebody to be my date." Niall said.

"You wouldn't. Not to me at least." Liam reassured him. 

"Well I look like a loser now. I.. I think I'm in love with him." Niall confessed.

"Well to tell you the truth Niall, he seemed to be in love with you too." Liam told him.

"I think so too. He kissed me after the wedding, but I scared him away." Niall sighed.

"Why?" Liam furrowed his eyebrows.

"I backed away from the kiss. I got scared. I'm a loser." Niall sighed again. 

"You're not a loser, you're just scared that's all." Liam told him. 

"He then left and never came back. Haven't heard from him since." Niall said.

"You go to him then." Liam told him.

"Should I?" Niall asked.

Liam nodded.

"I can try.. I just... I can't believe I fell in love with someone I met on Craigslist." Niall said.

"Love works in mysterious ways, my friend." Liam smiled at him.

Niall decided to take Liam's advice and win Louis back. It seemed impossible though, he really hurt Louis and didn't think he would want to talk to him at all. He knew it didn't hurt to try though. He drove over to Louis's apartment and knocked on his door, and patiently waited for an answer. After a few seconds, he heard the door open.

"Niall?" Louis said, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Hey, Louis!" Niall exclaimed.

"What are you doing here?" Louis asked. 

"To do this." Niall said, pulling Louis into a hug.

"To give me a hug?" Louis said, hugging back. 

"And this." Niall said, cupping Louis's face with his hands. He leaned in and connected his lips with Louis's, and to Niall's surprise, Louis kissed back. 

"I'm sorry, Louis." Niall told him.

"It's ok. I understand." Louis nodded.

"I.. I was just scared." Niall said.

"I know." Louis said.

"You're more then a guy I met on Craigslist to me, ad I hope you know that." Niall smiled at him.

"Thanks. Same to you." Louis blushed.

"Will you give me one more chance?" Niall asked.

"Of course, Neil." Louis said, bringing him into a hug.

"It's Niall." Niall chucked.

"I'll get it right someday, won't I?" Louis smirked, kissing him on the lips. 

"It would be ok if you didn't." Niall smiled at him.

"Do you wanna come in? Just made lunch." Louis asked.

"Sure. Thanks." Niall said, following Louis into his apartment.

And the rest was history.


End file.
